


All Of Me

by Black_Calliope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when the day finally comes, when Stiles finds himself bent over Derek’s kitchen table, hands gripping the edges of the wooden surface and sweat pooling on the long curve of his back, when Derek drives into him with deep, eager thrusts- “Wanna feel it,” he finds himself incoherently babbling. “Wanna feel it <i>so bad</i>. Please, Derek. Please, <i>please</i>,” it’s just a litany that keeps bleeding out his mouth, pleads and cries melting together as, behind him, Derek grabs the back of his neck and <i>snarls</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [All Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602263) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



_Knot_. Stiles has been rolling the world over his tongue for months now, weighting it carefully, pressing the  _n_  against his teeth and savoring the perfect way the  _t_  hits the rough of his mouth, leaving a faint, lingering taste of curiosity, of  _desire_.

When they’d first talked about it Derek’s words had been careful, his phrases full of  _when_  and  _will_ , almost as if he was talking about something that maybe, someday, could happen. But not now.

Yet, every time Derek presses himself against Stiles, his long, toned body covering him in the most perfect of the ways, Stiles can’t help but think about it, about how Derek’s knot would feel inside him, its hot, turgid girth impossibly spreading Stiles’ hole, keeping him and Derek joined, tying them together as Derek would just come and come inside him, filling Stiles’ insides, marking him in the filthiest of the ways.

And when the day finally comes, when Stiles finds himself bent over Derek’s kitchen table, hands gripping the edges of the wooden surface and sweat pooling on the long curve of his back, when Derek drives into him with deep, eager thrusts- “Wanna feel it,” he finds himself incoherently babbling. “Wanna feel it  _so bad_. Please, Derek. Please,  _please_ ,” it’s just a litany that keeps bleeding out his mouth, pleads and cries melting together as, behind him, Derek grabs the back of his neck and  _snarls_.

“Can’t,” he growls, more animal than human. And even if Stiles can’t see him, he can feel Derek’s eyes on him, bright, lust-filled red burning him from the inside. He pushes himself back on Derek’s cock, takes him even deeper inside himself and they both groan at the sensation.

“Miss you, miss you,” Stiles cries against the table. It’s irrational, he knows it, but still couldn’t care less. He needs to feel Derek closer, needs him to claw his way straight to Stiles’ heart, destroy him from the inside and then rebuild him. “ _Derek_.”

All it takes is a second, and then Derek’s hands are on his, holding Stiles’ hands on the edge of the table as Derek lowers himself over Stiles’ back and stills. “You fucking asked for it,” he is saying, low and rough and  _wrecked_. “Begged for it like the bitch you are. Gonna get you so full-” and he’s  _growing_ , his cock buried deep inside Stiles and balls literally throbbing against Stiles’ skin as he starts to come, splashing Stiles’ insides with bright, liquid heat.

“Yes,” Stiles hisses, grits his teeth as Derek’s knot swells inside him. He can almost feel the blood pumping inside it, pressing against the rims of Stiles’ hole and stretching it  _so much_.

It hurts. It hurts so much Stiles can feel his toes curling, every single muscle in his body screaming under the tension, and yet his dick couldn’t be more hard than this, balls aching and pre-come copiously leaking out of the head, drenching his skin. And Derek is making this low, content noises against Stiles’ ear, babbling about how full of come Stiles will be when he’ll be done, how he will watch it slowly drip outside of Stiles’ abused hole, will push it back inside with his fingers and keep it there where it belongs- It’s too much, and when Stiles comes, his orgasm almost overwhelms him; it’s like being hit by an ocean wave, and everything becomes wild and white and  _powerful_.

“Stiles,” Derek murmurs, hips still slowly moving against his, voice deep and content and full of love. “ _Stiles_ ,” he repeats, and the sound of his voice it’s like an anchor.


End file.
